Stupid dare! Or not?
by RinXLenXMiku
Summary: Len, a easy embarrassing boy, lived with his "devil" twinsister who always drags him to parties on saturdays and force him to play truth or dare. unlucky for him, he loathed the game. But one day he is dared to crossdress as his sister and go to school like that for a whole week. While Miku, the girl who always loved him, was searching for him. How does this turn out? T for safety
1. The dare that changed everything

Stupid dare! Or not?

 **Len POV**

'Rin! Why do you always pull me along! I don't wanna to do _**that**_ game anymore!' I whined as Rin litterly dragged him to Gumi's house. Every Saturday she and Gumi hang over and invite every week other people to play with. But they ALWAYS miss a person and unlucky for me. I was the chosen one to undergo this torture of my devil sister. Why can't she choose someone else?! Couldn't she choose IA, SeeU or… that beautiful girl… Miku… Sadly she is in another school

'we're here!' she cheered as she loosen her grip on me and knocked on the door. She started to bang on the door after 2 seconds, really impatiently. She really didn't wanted me to escape, is she?! I struggled while her grip tightend. Why did she have to do this to me?! _**That**_ game is just torture!

'Wow, Rin! You sure are early! Come in! Seems that you have Len tagged along too!' Gumi appeared by the door, a goofy smile plastered on her face. Her hair were messy like every Saturday and her cloths really fancy. Did I mention that she was rich? No? Well, now you know! She owns a big mansion, but she always hangs around her own house. She is the most comfortable there. I can't blame her, her mansion was kinda scary and creepy. Even if you say that it was beautifully build.

'Lenny~! What's with that long face?' Gumi teased me as she pinched my cheeks. WHILE I was dragged into her house by my devil sister. 'Gumi! I told you not to call me that!' I said slapped away her hand. I seriously wasn't in the mood for this "len is kawaii" stuff. Now I think about it, I never was! I mean, what do they see me as? A doll to snuggle with?!

'I know something that will cheer you up!' Rin squealed, then she disappeared in nothingness. Like always, just get used to it. She is really like the devil, I swear, maybe she even have those powers. I wouldn't be surprised by that at all…

I feel something put on my head and I turned around to meet my sisters laughing eyes and her devilish smirk. What did she put on my head? I heard Gumi chuckle behind me and I turned to her, only to be surprised by her Phone taking photo's.

'kyah! Len is so kawaii*! Come Rin! Do them on and stand beside him!' Gumi commanded, what was so "kawaii" then?! Then I realized it and pulled it of my head. Meating some cat-ears…

'Rin! This is not funny!' I screamed, my face like a tomato. I was really some doll for them, aren't I? And cat ears?! Seriously! I looked at them, my face embarrassed and angry. They never understand, do they?

'Oh god, Rin! I am gonna send that to Kaito! I am sure he would like it!' Gumi chuckled as she was ready to send it. I felt my blood boiling, okay. They First force me, then embarrass me and now they wanna send that photo?!

'I'M LEAVING! WITCHES!' I screamed as I ran to the door. Ready to leave the house, I don't wanna play along with them anymore. They are mean witches! MEAN WITCHES! While I tried opening the door, I heard Rin and Gumi screaming that I have to stay. I am NOT staying with those people!

Suddenly I felt my wrists being pinned to the door my chest against it, so I couldn't see who pinned me against it. I highly doubt it is Gumi… It must be Rin. I mean, who else?

'Lenny! What are you so upset about?' Rin said, pinning me even harder. Making any escape impossible. Damn! Why must she be this strong?

'Well, you two are using me like a doll…' I whispered, hoping that Rin wouldn't be mad at my comment, she is really scary… I saw her loosing down her grip on my wrists and turn me around and pinned me against the wall again with her inhuman strength. I bet that she could beat the world best fighter in less than a minute. So damn strong she is!

'and… are you witches planning to get me raped by that guy?!' I yelled to her, wow this was the First time I stood up against her. Two surprised faces were shown in front of me. 'what do you mean, Lenny? Did Kaito hurt you? If so…' a evil smirk was shown on her face, making shivers send down my spine. 'No! He didn't, well maybe. He tried once. But he is really donna do it because he is a pedophile!' I protested, my face red. I absolutely don't want that freak near me!

'Well, I don't want my Lenny raped by some pedophile…' Gumi said as she grabbed Rin's hands so she unleashed me slowly. 'We don't send the Photo if you stay…' she ended her sentence. At least Gumi isn't as heartless as Rin… That relieved me!

~~~~Time-skip~~~~

After some time everybody arrived: Luka, Gakupo, Meiko, Kaito and of course us three. Gumi clapped with her hands, after so many parties I already know that she wanted attention if she does that. I turned my head to her and soon everybody followed. 'Now for the main activity!' Gumi announced, while I sweat dropped, _**that**_ game was going to start. Immediately everybody knows what to do and they pushed the table and some chairs away. Making some space for everybody to sit down on the clean floor. How did she always get this house clean as what? Magic?

'I start!' Gumi squealed as she span the bottle. My blue orbs followed the green bottle spin around and around, sometimes it moved away from it's place and finally it stopped in front of Gakupo.

'Gakupo, truth or dare?'

A short silence started.

'Truth!'

Gumi smirked, I never expected her to smirk like that! Oh, no! She is infected with Rin's devil side!

'How did you fall in love with Luka?' Gumi asked, as she put on a innocent smile. I saw Luka folding her arms in front of her chest and make a "hmpf" sound. Gakupo was always clingy on her and Luka always pushed him away and dumped him in the worst way. She always turned him down heartless and acted like she hated him. But of course as acted like it, but in fact she was madly in love. Everybody knew that, except Gakupo of course. That's what makes this love interesting.

'Don't you mention i-' Luka couldn't finish her sentence. (Which everybody already know what is was.) Because Gakupo already said it

'the day she beat me up into a pulp! It was such an amazing sight, Luka!' Gakupo sighed dreamily, He sure is some weird guy…

The bottle span again, this time a little longer as is landed on Rin. Oh no, it's Rin's turn… 'Rin, truth or dare?' Gakupo asked still in dreamland with his imaginary Luka. 'You still need to ask?!' Rin snapped impatiently. I saw her bouncing waiting for her dare to come her way. 'Okay, I dare you to beat up Kaito!' I could have expected that, Gakupo always had some grudge against Kaito for some reason. Maybe because Kaito used to date Luka? I don't know, but I have no problem with the beating Kaito is gonna get…

'Wait, Gakupo! Why?!' Kaito screamed as he tried to get away from the excited and angered Rin. I chuckled silently, well this game was not always bad, only when I it was my turn. The girls always let me or spit out secrets or do embarrassing things. Luckily Kaito isn't always here…

'Because you looked at my beloved Luka!' Gakupo said as he cheered for Rin who almost had catched on with Kaito. That Gakupo is a freaking yandere*… 'eh!? Somebody help me!' Kaito cried for help as Rin already had him by the collar. 'sorry, Kaito. It's a dare!' Gumi said, it was obvious that she was enjoying the show playing in front of her. Yup, she definitely was infected by Rin's evilness…

'I'll help!' Meiko said as she stood up walked to Rin and whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear… 'Thanks Meiko!' But it was obvious that it wasn't something good, because Rin raged even more. She dragged Kaito away to the bathroom and even when we were so far away I heard her scream: 'HOW **DARE** YOU DO THAT TO MY BROTHER!' Oh, so Meiko told about _**that**_ time…

Many screams were shared and I heard that Rin slammed him several times to the wall and ground. The screaming didn't stop and continued, everybody sat silently sweat dropping waiting for Rin to finish her raging moment. At last I heard a scream that will haunt my dreams for some days and it suddenly fell silent. Rin came back in the living room with a smile on her face that you would call cute when you first met her, but we all know that that the smile was that she showed every time she beat someone half-dead with her bare hands… This is why I said you shouldn't mess with her. And me… For some reason I only can be messed with by Rin and Gumi, nobody else…

'Okay, my turn!' she announced happily as she span the bottle. When she walked past me she whispered in my ear: 'I've taken revenge for you.' I was thankful for that. But maybe she went a bit overboard with that…

The bottle span again and to my horror it landed on me. Shit! Now I must choose! Rin didn't even bother to ask a question as she let me ponder about what I should choose. If I chose truth she definitely would force me to tell some embarrassing secrets… But dare was even worst! And Kaito was here in the room!

Just when I wanted to say "truth" I saw her mouthing to me to say "dare", I wanted to refuse but then I saw that she had Gumi's phone in her hand and I sweatdropped. Why did she do this to me?! I gulped prepared for the worst and said hesitantly:

'd-dare…'

Everybody in the room gasped, I guess they all know that I have to do something that I don't wanna to do. But I was blackmailed… I closed my eyes, I have no intension to see them expressions.

'I dare you to cross-dress and go to school as me for a whole week…'

*Kawaii= Cute

*Yandere= a person who is madly in love and is doing everything to hold everybody from the person they love, sometimes involved violence.

 **A/N How was it? This is my first fanficton here so please spare me. Please tell me how I did.**

 **Also happy new year!**


	2. Guest student

Stupid dare! Or not?

 **Len POV**

'Rin, you don't need to overdo it…' I said uncomfortablely as I whinced at my sight in the mirror… I really did look like a girl like this… I was just happy that I didn't have to wear make-up. I looked again in the mirror to make sure I wasn't imaginating thing. Sadly I didn't. 'Ah Lenny! You should also wear some cat-ears!' Rin squealed as she bounced up and down. 'Remember good, You are Rin from now on!' she said sternly, her happy facade suddenly was gone and was replaced with one of concern. Didn't she gave me this dare for the fun? Why would she than care about what was happening with me? Well, I don't get her...

I stood up and walked to my closet, pulling a shorts out and putting it on. 'I don't care how much you complain about my style. But I am wearing this shorts, I don't get why you girls can feel comfortable like this!' I said at last when I walked out of my room grabbing my lunchbox and rushing to the outside for the bus. 'Remember Len! You are Rin now and you are gonna study for a week by the OTHER cryton-high! Not OUR crypton-high! DON'T break your cover!' she screamed the last part as I stepped into the bus seeing her waving at me.

While in the bus I searched for a place to sit properly as I sat down beside Neru. A girl with long blond her in a side ponytail obsessed with her phone and non-stop texting. At least I didn't have to have whole conversation with her. Let me explain that "study on Crypton-high" part.

We are kids from a school called crypton-high. But there are more crypton schools than one. So once in a year we are gonna be studying by another cryton-high school. Learning in another way. And of course I have to plan as Rin in the other school... And even more "lucky", that beautiful girl called Miku is on that school... Guess I have to talk to her as Rin...

~~~~Time-skip~~~~

This is the other Crypton-high? It sure is... different than ours. This school is huge, like HUGE! Everybody is send to another class, I should be with Rin to a class. But she is me and she is "sick" home. So I have to play as her and enroll this school. I even need to act like Rin and a girl... This is gonna be hard! I walked through the hallways as my footsteps echoed through the hallways. It almost was just as creepy as by Gumi's mansion...

Class 98...

Class 98

Where is it?

I looked everywhere and I still can't find it! If I didn't lose the map this would have never happened! I sighed as I leaned to a wall and let myself slide down. How am I gonna find this now? All the numbers were weirdly placed, completely different from our school. How am I gonna find the way out of this HUGE school? I closed my eyes, took one or two breaths and opened them again. Looks like I have to try again. Just when I wanted to stand up I heard someone call me:

'Hey! Are you the missing guest student? A-... Rin?'

 **Miku POV**

I decided! I am gonna confess to Len! Lucky for me Rin and Len are guest students at our school. So I have plenty of time! I really hope they are in our class. I jumped in the bus and was singing the whole time, earning weird looks from people around me. I don't care what they think of me. I am in my loveland and NOBODY is gonna stop me from confessing to Len! I have loved him for so long. But it always seems that he wasn't at home at Saturdays, those were the only days I was off from my job.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

'Miku? Can you look for our guest students, looks like they are lost!' the teacher joked, but nobody laughed making the situation awkward. To escape this awkwardness I walked out of the classroom already. Our teacher sure is weird…

As I walked through the hallways I heard some muttering. That was new, nobody is in the hallways at this time and- wait that could only mean that I have found the guest students! I began running to the sound and saw a girl with short shoulder-length hair leaning against the wall. Her bag lying aside her leg as she opened her eyes.

'Hey! Are you the missing guest student? A-... Rin?'

It was Rin! She is the guest student? Yay! Now I think this way, she does really resemble Rin, but something was off. But I couldn't put my finger on it. Another presence was coming from her. Well, maybe I am fault and she changed or she had a bad day? But if she is here, Len is here too right? What I heard is that they always stick together so the teachers always make them a pair. But where is Len? I want to ask him something!

'Oh! Miku! A surprise to see you here…' She answered me, her face showing confusing. What's with her today? Didn't she was impulsive and never stop searching for her goals? 'I am here to pick you up! Come on!' I said cheerfully, normally it would ease down her a bit, but today she acted weird trying to restrain herself for doing something. She stood up and followed me silently, kinda like how Len always did. They are siblings after all, so they of course share some things!

'Hey, Rin?'

'…'

Why didn't she react? She NEVER zones out! Why is she acting this weird? Is she sick?

'Rin!' I screamed in her ear as she jumped by surprise. 'Oh, uh, Yeah?' She answered hesitantly, like she was scared for me. Now that was totally not like her! Maybe I should sent a message to her parents… 'What's with you? You seem a bit different…' I commented, making her freeze for a second. 'Oh, nothing. You know Len is sick and I haven't slept all night long because he was keeping me up. I had to knock him unconscious because he didn't shut up…' That sounded more like Rin! And she is always acting weird when she couldn't sleep! It all makes sense now!

'So how did Len get sick?' She stiffened by my question. Ah, doesn't matter. I visit him later! The whole way back was silent. I just have to bear with the tired Rin here. 'Hey Rin, what's with the shorts?' When I asked that her whole face turned red. Wow, she is really at a new level of tiredness!

 **Len POV**

'Has miss Kagamine arrived? Where is your brother?' the teacher asked me as I appeared by the doorstep. First I wanted to answer: he is here. But then I remembered that I am Rin now. But it is tough to act like a little devil! 'sick' I answered shortly, I tried to speak the least as possible so I don't spill something out that I didn't wanted to say. 'Give him my greetings then!' the teacher said as he makes a come-here movement. A bit shy I stepped beside the teacher and looked at the class. To my horror all the eyes were at me and I gulped out of nervousness.

'M-my name is Le- I mean R-Rin Kagamine. N-nice to m-meet you all. I hope we can be f-friends!' I said as fast as possible. The looks are scaring me to death! Can they please look to other way! If I didn't have to cosplay as Rin, it would be still terrible but less! I sighed as the teacher was about to send me to my seat behind Miku. But then a boy puts his hand up.

'May we ask questions now, mister?'

That question made my blood run cold. Now I have to deal with all those annoying questions! The teacher nodded as some more hands were put in the air.

'How old are you?'

'14'

'What's your favorite color?'

'ye- uh, Orange!'

' do you have crush?'

The last question made me freeze, yeah I had a crush. But Rin didn't. If I said no then they would see I was lying because I myself was cosplaying her.

'that was enough for today! Let's continue the lesson!' Oh, thanks teacher! I am saved from that embarrassing question! I own the teacher one I guess.

'what's with the shorts?' a girl asked me as I walked past. My face became red and I muttered: 'a d-dare…' it was half-true…

This gonna be tiring…


End file.
